


Neko love

by SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat John, Fluff, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the main character is a neko and red ROM interest A discovered this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is John and I am currently flipping out. why? Because my hat fell off. Why is that a big deal? Because I am part cat. I'll give you a minute to let it sink in... there has it sunk in? Okay so let me start from the beginning...  
-to the past-

Okay so my name is John and I just moved to Texas from Washington. I had to move because someone found out about my ... catness? My ears lets put it that way. Today I start at skaia high school. I hope it will go well class starts in thirty minutes. I'm on my way to the office so I can get my locker number and schedule. 

My locker number I found out is 413 which is my birthday how cool is that! My classes are math, piano, computer, ELA, social studies, and science. Okay so to math it is! It's the middle of the school year so I probably won't have to deal with introductions in each class by each teacher. I know Jade goes here she's my cousin. I wonder if we have any classes together. When I get to class I see Jade I sit next to her and her friends. Their names are Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde. In math we do...MATH! Blah blah blah school school school...at the end of the day I have three classes with Dave and all my other classes are with Jade and Rose. Only Jade knows about my ears and tail. Yes I have a tail. I really hope no one finds out here.

-Back to the present- 

So now about five months later in the middle of summer... I had developed a huge crush on Dave, Rose was always trying to analyze everything I said, and Jade was Jade. But now, July 18th... my hat fell off or at least I thought it did it turned out Dave pulled it off as revenge for me taking off his shades. Yes I took off his shades and his eyes are indeed red. Now back to the problem at hand... "'woah John are those real?" Dave said staring at my ears without his shades on. I don't answer for a few minutes "yeah" I say considering there is really no point in trying to hide it anymore. "Can I touch them?" Dave says after what feels like hours of silence. "Umm sure I guess?" I say leaning forward so he can touch them. He starts scratching behind my ears and almost immediately I start purring like well ... a cat. A really loud cat in the middle of Daves living room. And all he does in response in blush a bit and continue scratching. Man I never realized it felt so good to be scratched behind the ears! 

"Dave" I say out of breath from purring "yes" Dave says in a sing-song-y voice. "Could you please stop" I say because I'm getting uncomfortable with this amount of purring."yeah okay" Dave said removing his hands. He looks upset after removing his hand "do you have a tail too?" He says blushing. "Yes I do but you cant see it right now" I say blushing because I'd have to take it out of my pant leg and I have to take my pants off to do that. "Oh okay" Dave says quietly "can I have my shades back" he asks so I give them back and he gives me back my beanie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which red rom interest A tries to find out more about the main protaginist's cat abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its midnight i cant sleep im using my friends computer i figured "hey lets write some more" so here i am publishing a chapter of some neko fluff.

\- a few days later- 

im sitting in Dave's room where we are watching a movie me not wearing my hat. Dave is still wearing his shades. God im bored. i flop down onto his bed we were sitting on it so i really just fell backwards. he turns to look at me. i look up at the ceiling then i sit up. wait what is that? a red dot is moving across the floor "Dave what is that?" i ask moving closer to it "i dunno man" he replied. i chased the dot around the room. wait where did it go its gone "dave do you see it?" he points to the tablenear him and then i spot it a pounce and... i got it!

 

"dave look i caught it i won." i look towards him and see a smirk on his face his thinking smirk... "dave what are you thinking"  i ask. he motions for me to sit on his bed. i do  "have you ever slept in something to small for you like a bowl?" he asks i then realize i do that a lot. "yeah" i answer truthfully "why?" i ask  "just wondering" he says shrugging.  i go back to watching the movie. 

-later tat day- 

dave had taken off his shades as we where gonna go to bed soon. "have you ever had catnip?" dave asks suddenly "no" i said "want to try some?"he asks  isnt catnip like crack for cats or something interested i said "sure why not" i may regret this later he goes and gets some when he gives t to me i have no clue how to do this so i just sniff it then i ended up rubbing against dave  like a ct would a humans leg then i started running around like a crazy person  sittng ondaves lp trying to climb walls and ...telling dave i loe him . 

 

"dave i love you"

"i like you too john" 

"no like i  _ **love you**_ love you"

"oh well i love you too" he said after sevrl minutes of silence and then i passed out.  dave probabaly doesnt love me like i love him

 


	3. Chapter 3

-daves point of view- 

he said he loved me woah he loves me. 

he passed out oh well i should probabaly sleep either way that just happened.  
-next morning-

john is awake already how its like two or something. i should probably get up . "dave? you know how i said i loved you well i did mean it but if you don't like me back its okay i mean i wasn't going to tell you but you found out and now.." he didn't know i was awake he was pacing the room talking to himself "dude its okay chill out its not like i hate you or some shit in fact i do like you in that way so calm down. " i said trying to comfort him. he ran over to the bed "oh really dave! you mean it!" he pecked my cheek i blushed as did he "oh my gosh i am so sorry that was not supposed to happe-" his words where ended by a pair of lips on his suddenly he kissed back hmm morning make outs that is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short im about to sleep now night peoples


	4. this is pawsibly the cutest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the main protaginist and red rom interest A engage in some sloppy takeouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what i'm doing anymore.

-back to john-

 

so he kissed me what do i do in this situation...he pulls back a little aftrr a few seconds

"hey dave?" 

"yes john?"

"sloppy makeouts?" i said it was a pick-up line i saw on tumblr. 

he smirked "sure" he said i proceeded to lean forward our lips touching our eyes closed our heartbeats had synced which was kinda strange but after a bit i ran my toungue across his bottom lip hoping this is how this worked i have never done this im so confused. dave opened his mouth so my tounge could enter our tounghes explored eachothers mouths. i kinda stopped thinking and doing anythng with my brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone teach me how to write makeouts im so confused


	5. Chapter Five: I am Paw-sitively running low on cat puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Red-Rom Interest A Meets Red-Rom Interest B While The Main Protagonist Sits In A Basket Cleaning His Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at this i realize this is absolute shit but i will continue writing Because it helps me get out the fluffiness in my brain and is great to write in the middle of the night so... On we go

-John's POV-

Dave said he was gonna take me somewhere today. I wonder what it will be. I hope its fun. Or involves Sugar, I'm so excited i am litterally bouncing in my seat on Dave's Motorcycle before we even left his House."dude stop i can't go till you stop bouncing or we will fall." he says before i finally just sit down and stay still.

"okay."

After a looooooong ride we FINALLY get to the place he wanted to bring me. "and here we are a neko friendly Cafe"he says you look inside and see that almost everyone inside is part cat or dog It looks so fun. "how did you find out about this place dave???" i ask excitedly "Google" he says simply. "come on" he opens the door for me and i run in. I look around and see a friend of mine. "OH MY GOD HIIIIII!!!!!!!!" i say running up to my fellow neko palhoncho (can you guess who he is yet??) "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE" says the short dude with orange cat ears coming out of his nest of black hair. "YOU SHOULD TAKE OFF THAT STUPID HAT OF YOURS IN HERE" he says still yelling Pulling off my hat. I furrow my eyebrows. "Come one kar-kitty give it back please" i look at him with puppy dog eyes. er cute cat eyes? "NOT TILL YOU LEAVE EGBERT." he says "yo eggbuns who is this dude" dave says removing his shades. "an old friend Karkat. Karkat this is Dave." i say introducing the two "they just glare at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how do you like karkat as a cat???


End file.
